<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Of HaeHyuk Marriage by arcee_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505366">The World Of HaeHyuk Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee'>arcee_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Of HaeHyuk Marriage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 4 times when Donghae tried to get Hyukjae pregnant and that one time when he succeeded</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Of HaeHyuk Marriage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuk?” Donghae pushed the door of the bathroom, calling for his Omega.</p><p> </p><p>He was not ready to see Hyukjae bending on the sink table, ass spread, douching bulb in his hand. A look of concentration was on the man he married, he bit his lower lip as he spread his ass wider with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what are you doing?!” Donghae’s brain short-circuited, because he’d be lying if he said the action didn’t turn him on.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae pouted, his eyes met Donghae’s through the mirror, “We fucked without a condom last night and now I have a gallon of your cum inside me!”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae blinked, he could not tear his eyes from Hyukjae’s moist opening. His rim was slightly red and puffy, they often had rough sex and last night was not an exception, remains of Donghae’s seed escaped Hyukjae’s opening, Hyukjae must had taken a shower earlier, there were no trace of Donghae’s dried cum but the seed from his insides began to trickle.</p><p> </p><p>Since the first time Donghae laid his eyes on Hyukjae, he knew the older man was the one for him. When Hyukjae presented as an omega, a couple of years after they became Super Junior, Donghae wanted nothing but to mate the dancer, but due to their contract and legal stuff, they could not legally mate until their contract was finished.</p><p> </p><p>Being an idol was Hyukjae’s dream, and Donghae was not selfish enough to force Hyukjae to let go of his dreams. So the next ten years they dated in secret, Hyukjae used scent blockers, heat resistance and of course birth control.</p><p> </p><p>Three days after Super Junior disbanded, they were married. </p><p> </p><p>Of course the first thing they wanted was to try for a baby. After a thorough examination, Dr Ji deemed them both fertile. Despite years of Hyukjae using heat resistance and birth control, his reproductive system was in good condition.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give your body some time to adjust without hormonal drugs, in the mean time, you can have fun trying … don’t feel stressed or pressured”, she said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Although Donghae and Hyukjae kept saying that they were not in a hurry in having a baby, ensuring each other that this was not a competition, deep down inside Donghae realized the pressure for them to have a baby was greater than what seemed to be appeared.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had been giving them unsubtle hints about having grandchildren. Hyukjae’s parents were not much different. Whenever Hyukjae’s parents visited, they would bring some herbal tea they believed would help the newlyweds to conceive.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae blushed red the first time his mother brought him those things. But after a while, he just chug them to the back of their kitchen cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Their fans surprisingly took their marriage well, if not overly enthusiastic. They also waited for Hyukjae to conceive with the same level of patience their family had. </p><p> </p><p>Which was close to zero.</p><p> </p><p>So here they are, 3 months into their marriage and still no baby. </p><p> </p><p>No pressure. No stress. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah … really.</p><p> </p><p>Back to the matter at hand, Donghae was now scratching his head at the sight. After all these times, Hyukjae was always driving him crazy and horny.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a meeting with MBC today and I don’t want to have your cum leaking into my pants”, Hyukjae said, “I’ve checked and the test kit came out negative”.</p><p> </p><p>Before Hyukjae put the rubber bulb into his ass, Donghae’s hand stopped him, taking the bulb, Donghae positioned himself behind his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“You could at least help me here!” Hyukjae whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll help you”, Donghae pushed Hyukjae so he was back on position.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae’s eyes could not leave the sight of Hyukjae’s opening. It seemed to be calling him. Donghae’s hands spread Hyukjae’s ass, the pink orifice blinked at him once, before relaxing, more of his juice trickled out. Slowly, Donghae pushed his pants down, releasing his hardening arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“Miahn baby … “</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Hyukjae frowned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>But that was the last thing he could muster as Donghae pushed into him in one smooth movement.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hae?” </p><p> </p><p>Donghae’s hands locked Hyukjae’s arms so the older man couldn’t struggle. His member pierced Hyukjae’s body. Hyukjae’s rectum was soft and loose at first, but the moment Hyukjae’s body realized what was happening, the inviting hole tightened, the ring of muscles tensed.</p><p> </p><p>It only made Donghae’s traitorous member harden faster.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae had no choice but to moan as Donghae began to fuck him, repeatedly hitting that special spot that sent him reeling. A familiar feeling coiled under his belly, sending his own member erect. </p><p> </p><p>He was still sensitive after rounds of sex they had last night, despite his brain screaming out that having sex when he had an important meeting in one hour was not right, his body did as if he was programmed to respond to Donghae’s animalistic thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha gave a low growl as he could feel Hyukjae’s channel began to twitch, signaling Hyukjae’s orgasm approaching.</p><p> </p><p>His knot began to form, Donghae bit into Hyukjae’s shoulder, his orgasm was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Hngg … Ahh …” Hyukjae was the first to come, his organ spurting cum all over the tiled floor. His channel massaged Donghae’s organ harder and soon, the alpha filled Hyukjae with more hot cum.</p><p> </p><p>With Donghae’s knot filling Hyukjae’s hole, they were completely tied up until Donghae’s knot subsided. </p><p> </p><p>“Yah Lee Donghae!” although he wanted to scold his husband, his tone could not rose more than annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry baby”, Donghae’s chocolate pair of eyes stared into Hyukjae’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really an idiot”, Hyukjae sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was not Hyukjae’s heat or Donghae’s rut, it took less time for Donghae’s knot to deflated.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me, I need to get ready and clean up myself!” Hyukjae said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be mad at me baby!” Donghae was pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae was ready to throw the laundry basket at his idiot husband if only the younger man would disengage himself from Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mad at me! Baby I’m really sorry …” Donghae whined, reminding Hyukjae of a kicked puppy, on the contrary, his arms around Hyukjae were strong as steel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hae …” Hyukjae wished the big baby would just let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“Chagi…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae tried to control his emotion, he took a deep breath, he just needed to get Donghae off him and get ready. He still has a meeting with MBC about that job offer.</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously, his channel squeezed Donghae’s member inside him with every breath he took. And the action didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just … just get off me and we’ll talk about it later, okay?” Hyukjae almost gave up, he decided that he had to be the adult if he wanted to get out of this situation.</p><p> </p><p>And then he realized something.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongmal mianhae Hyuk …”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was hard again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!! Lee Donghae!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s angry screaming soon turned into desperate moans as Donghae fucked him again.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Donghae returned to their bedroom with a bowl of fresh strawberries and kiwis, Hyukjae was on their bed, wearing a pair of sky blue pajama and talking on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry Kim-sshi, it won’t happen again … thank you so much for your consideration … yes … yes let’s do that …”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae sat on the edge of the bed, he looked sorry and miserable Hyukjae couldn’t stay mad at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>After switching the phone off, Hyukjae patted the bed next to him, signaling Donghae to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve peed on the test kit”, Hyukjae gave his Alpha the plastic device, “It’s negative”, he took a strawberry and ate it, “But I’ll give the test kit another try tomorrow”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s hip was supported with two pillows to keep Donghae’s seeds inside him as he laid on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry I ruined your meeting”, Donghae looked down, regret lacing his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Donghae, look at me”, Hyukjae stroke Donghae’s cheek, “You did go overboard today, don’t do that again next time, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae nodded like a little boy being scolded by his Umma.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, I want to cuddle with my husband”.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae’s face brightened at that.</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>End Notes:</p><p>This is my first time writing ABO Universe, this story took place somewhere around 3-4 years a go. Super Junior disbanded (nicely) and HaeHyuk got married, they should be around 29 to 30 years old by then. Hyukjae still takes jobs as an MC while Donghae … hmmm … I haven’t thought of what he’d do. Doing solo perhaps? Dramas? Producing music for other idols? Managing HOD and TEMPUS? Please let me know what you think he’d do!</p><p>The whole series would be porn with fluff, so don’t expect anything serious! Please leave some love if you found this story interesting! Thank you~ and have a good day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyukjae didn’t wait, he straddled Donghae’s hip and placed Donghae’s hardening organ into his needy opening. This was not the first time he rode Donghae, but Donghae was completely taken a back at Hyukjae’s brutal pace. He rode Donghae’s arousal wildly, searching for his own pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Donghae was not even fully grasping the situation when his wife gave a loud moan and orgasmed.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyukjae’s orgasm was not making his arousal softened, he whined and tried to move his hip for more but his movements were weak. Donghae’s Alpha growled inside him and he flipped their position without even disengaging from Hyukjae’s body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 months after their wedding, and still no baby.</p><p> </p><p>Dr Ji told them it was normal, they were both healthy and fertile. Nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyukjae asked if he needs hormone therapy, she scolded him, saying it was not necessary. </p><p> </p><p>“Please refrain yourself from taking medications, traditional or modern, you can take herbal tea but don’t consume anything stronger than tea, it’s not worth your health, Hyukjae-sshi”.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae agreed with their Doctor, Hyukjae’s health was more important than a baby. He told Hyukjae that on their way home and Hyukjae nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>So imagine Donghae’s surprise when he saw Hyukjae receiving a bottle of pink pills, on the packaging was a pregnant omega with a baby inside, Omega Plus.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this, Hyuk?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora sent this, her friends got pregnant after consuming this for a month”, Hyukjae replied.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae checked the labels.</p><p> </p><p>“Side effects: loss of appetite, mood swings, irregular heat, increasing heart beat …“ Donghae looked at his wife, “Don’t take this Hyuk, it’s a drug, it doesn’t even have a permit from the Health Ministry!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae said yes and promised not to take the drug. Donghae trusted him. But Donghae forgot that between the two of them, Hyukjae was more competitive and ambitious, when he wanted something he would put 200% effort to get it. That was how he was one of the best lead dancers in the industry, despite being an Omega.</p><p> </p><p>One morning, when Donghae was making coffee, he found the Omega Plus bottle on the back of their sugar container. The seal was opened and missing half of its content.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you taking these pills, Hyuk?” Donghae asked his wife the moment Hyukjae came out of their room.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae froze on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to take this?!” Donghae unconsciously let out his Alpha tone, “How long have you been taking these pills?”</p><p> </p><p>“E-eight days”, Hyukjae answered submissively.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae put the bottle on Hyukjae’s hand, “Throw it”, he pushed Hyukjae to the sink. “Open the bottle and throw the pills”, he firmly ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae did as he was told instinctively, when an Alpha use his authority over his Omega, the more submissive gender had no choice but to obey. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Hyukjae emptying the content of the bottle on the sink, Donghae could feel his Omega’s fear. He never used his Alpha tone to Hyukjae, he didn’t believe in solving any problems like that, but seeing Hyukjae threw away his own health and safety like that was making him angry. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here”, Donghae called his wife with softer tone when the last pill was washed into the drain, he hugged Hyukjae’s thinner frame.</p><p> </p><p>“I was mad because I don’t want you to dismiss your health like that”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s soft hair, “I don’t want anything bad happens to you, Hyuk”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae snuggled into his arms, “I understand”.</p><p> </p><p>They continued their lives as if nothing happened. To Donghae’s relief, Hyukjae didn’t feel any side effects from the drug. He only consumed it for eight days after all…</p><p> </p><p>How wrong they were …</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, when they were in the middle of EXO’s backstage party, Hyukjae pulled Donghae to a corner.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel good”, he told Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>His Alpha knew something was not right, Hyukjae didn’t smell right and his temperature was too high, his palm clammy …</p><p> </p><p>“Are you on heat?” Donghae frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so”.</p><p> </p><p>“But your heat was last month!”</p><p> </p><p>A normal Omega heat cycle is 3 to 5 days, once every three or four months, usually the Omega would feel cramps, mood swings and a change of smell a few days before the heat starts. So Hyukjae having another heat after one month with almost no warning at all was completely unexpected. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me home, Hae”, Hyukjae pressed himself on Donghae’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae made some excuse to leave the party (they just arrived 15 minutes a go), then he pulled his Omega to the parking lot, Hyukjae was starting to sweat and his scent changed drastically, Donghae could only hang on the last thread of his self control and prayed that Hyukjae’s sudden heat was not sending him into a Rut.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on Hyuk”, Donghae said, he was concerned. His wife looked miserable and in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hae …” Hyukjae moaned. Donghae tried so hard to ignore Hyukjae’s sexy voice and concentrated on the road.</p><p> </p><p>But then pulled Donghae’s hand from the steering wheel and placed it on his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>And Hyukjae was hard.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae swore loudly, his car almost hit a truck thanks to the distraction.</p><p> </p><p>To make matters worse, Hyukjae guided Donghae’s hand to massage his member through his pants. Hyukjae was panting sensually as he made Donghae masturbating him the way he wanted to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was not a good driver, on a normal day, Hyukjae would tell his husband to be careful and drive safely. He didn’t trust Donghae’s driving ability and it took him several years before he finally let Donghae drove him.</p><p> </p><p>But driving with one hand while his other hand was turned into a sex toy was another story. By the time they reached their apartment building, Donghae was thankful that they were alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Nngghhh …” Hyukjae groaned as Donghae pulled him out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly attached himself to his husband, offering himself to the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait … until … we’re home”, Donghae had to slap himself to keep his sanity. Hyukjae was humping him as he held on to Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>With much difficulty, Donghae managed to get them both into the elevator. He had to fight Hyukjae’s wandering hands all the way to their apartment, Hyukjae had never been this needy during his heat!</p><p> </p><p>The moment they entered their apartment, Hyukjae began to undress himself. Donghae locked his front door and turned on the lights, kicking his shoes and followed the trails of Hyukjae’s clothes all the way to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was surprised that he could still think straight at the moment, he took a bottle of water from the fridge and took it to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he reached the bedroom, Donghae froze.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae was on the bed, naked and moaning sexily. He was on his back, legs spread, slick all over, masturbating himself with the glass dildo.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae gulped hard, Hyukjae never played with the toy. He got Hyukjae the glass dildo as a gift from Germany and Hyukjae complained it was too cold and rigid for his taste. And now he was moaning whorishly as his slick opening was spread by the toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuk … what the hell …” Donghae still had the right mind to put the bottle of water on the side table before stripping himself off his own clothes. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Donghae was fully naked, Hyukjae was all over him, all these years they were together, despite being hormonal ridden boys, Hyukjae was never been this aggressive towards the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me Hae … Nggh …” Hyukjae tried to get Donghae’s member into him.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait Hyuk … M-mwo …?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae didn’t wait, he straddled Donghae’s hip and placed Donghae’s hardening organ into his needy opening. This was not the first time he rode Donghae, but Donghae was completely taken a back at Hyukjae’s brutal pace. He rode Donghae’s arousal wildly, searching for his own pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Donghae was not even fully grasping the situation when his wife gave a loud moan and orgasmed.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyukjae’s orgasm was not making his arousal softened, he whined and tried to move his hip for more but his movements were weak. Donghae’s Alpha growled inside him and he flipped their position without even disengaging from Hyukjae’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so naughty, Hyuk …” Donghae growled on his Omega’s ear, he then bit Hyukjae’s ear, causing the older man to moan in need.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae fucked his Omega with his usual pace, not too fast but not too slow as he kissed Hyukjae’s mouth, Hyukjae quickly suckled on Donghae’s tongue into his hot mouth. When Donghae began rubbing his hard nipples, Hyukjae’s body arched up, his channel grasped Donghae’s member.</p><p> </p><p>“Nggh … Mmmhhh …” </p><p> </p><p>And he came again for the second time that night. </p><p> </p><p>Donghae continued to fuck Hyukjae all through his orgasm, prolonging Hyukjae’s release. He kissed a trail down Hyukjae’s pale neck, biting and licking the sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hae … enough …” the Omega moaned, he was starting to feel funny with the way Donghae kept pounding into him, abusing his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of stopping, Donghae pinched Hyukjae’s hard nipples, biting into Hyukjae’s neck, and kept fucking Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh … f-fuck Hae …” </p><p> </p><p>A few more thrusts, and Donghae reached his bliss. His member spilled hot cum inside Hyukjae as his knot filled Hyukjae’s channel. The moment Hyukjae’s rim caught Donghae’s knot, he came again for the third time.</p><p> </p><p>As they both came down from their high, Hyukjae pushed his husband’s body away from him. Donghae’s knot had subsided enough for him to pull away, but his stubborn husband was busy licking the mark he left on Hyukjae’s neck and didn’t get the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hae … get off me, you’re heavy”, Hyukjae groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae pulled back a little, not enough to disengaged his member from Hyukjae’s body but enough to take a good look at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>And the sight was never failed to make him fall in love again for the millionth times.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so naughty Hyukkie”, Donghae said, he traced a finger on Hyukjae’s plump lips, already red and swollen after their brutal kisses earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae smirked, “And what are you going to do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll definitely punish you”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae gave a squeak as he culd feel Donghae hardening inside him. He knew he would be sore tomorrow but the heat inside him boiled at the thought of another mating session with his Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your best shot Tiger”.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Donghae made sure his Omega would never challenge him again after that.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Hyukjae woke up feeling sticky all over. He was laid on his side, Donghae spooning his body right behind him. He didn’t have to check but he knew Donghae’s member was still buried inside him and Donghae’s seed was flooding his insides. His Alpha’s legs were tight around his, making sure he could not move away, and the pair of strong arms holding him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s heat had completely disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing he was awaken, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s neck and hummed, “Morning babe”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm”, Hyukjae replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Never use hormonal drugs without consulting Dr Ji again, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely”.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyukjae peed on the test kit and the result was negative, they both sighed in relief. Although they were close to desperate for a baby, they knew they didn’t want their baby to be conceived like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to bed, you look like you’ve been attacked by a wild animal”, Donghae told his wife, “Don’t go out and meet people looking like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! And whose fault is that?!” Hyukjae said back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one who took questionable hormonal drugs and caused an unexpected heat!” Donghae replied, he helped Hyukjae to get on their bed. He had changed the sheets earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to keep bringing this up aren’t you?” Hyukjae pouted. He knew the answer, Donghae was grinning widely, “Have you forgotten about our wedding vow? You’re supposed to be my anchor and my strength when I’m down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well … not when you brought it down upon yourself … I’m merely a weak Alpha in your mercy when you’re in heat”, Donghae shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae rolled his eyes.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donghae had to stop himself from scratching his head. How did his Hyukjae get to be this complicated? All through their relationship, Hyukjae was always been his rock, the sensible one when he was consumed by his fears and emotions. He really had no idea what to say to Hyukjae who continued to sob on his chest. It seemed like every word he said to comfort his Omega ended up making Hyukjae cried harder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghae came home on their first anniversary and found their apartment was quiet. He knew Hyukjae was home earlier, his manager called Donghae in the evening, reminding Donghae about their first wedding anniversary.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems to be in a bad mood, I hope you don’t forget about your anniversary!” he told Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Donghae remembered, in fact, he had planned a romantic dinner. Hyukjae was not the kind of Omega who likes flowers so he skipped the flowers and got his wife a bracelet instead. However, he was not ready to find their home dark and no signs of Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuk?” Donghae kicked his shoes and looked around the apartment. He saw Hyukjae’s phone on the coffee table and the Nike shoes he wore this morning, but no Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae put his keys and continued to look around the apartment, when he reached their bedroom, he heard a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuk? Hyukjae?” Donghae called out, the sob was faint but he was sure it was his wife. It was coming from their closet.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae found Hyukjae curled to himself on the corner of their walk-in closet, he was hugging his knees as he sobbed pitifully. How long had he been crying?</p><p> </p><p>“Hyukkie? Baby? What’s wrong?” Donghae kneeled in front of the older man, trying to make him look up, “Gwenchana?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s tearful eyes met his, he hiccupped as he tried to keep his emotion in check.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so bad Hae …” Hyukjae started,  …”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter baby?” Donghae rubbed Hyukjae’s back encouragingly, he really had no idea what brought his Hyukjae like this.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a year and … and … I can’t even give you a baby”, Hyukjae continued tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Chagiya … it doesn’t matter”, Donghae hugged his wife, “Don’t worry we can keep trying …”</p><p> </p><p>“Leeteuk hyung is pregnant!” Hyukjae cried harder, “He… he just got married 6 months a go and h-he’s … he’s 4 weeks pregnant!” </p><p> </p><p>Donghae held Hyukjae closer, trying to calm his emotional Omega.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair”, Hyukjae sighed, “We got married earlier … how come … “</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we should be happy for Kangin Hyung and Leeteuk Hyung”, Donghae said, he really had no idea what to say.  </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it was not the right thing to say. Hyukjae cried harder.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know …! I feel bad for thinking like that”, Hyukjae buried his face on Donghae’s chest, “Am I a bad person, Hae?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae had to stop himself from scratching his head. How did his Hyukjae get to be this complicated? All through their relationship, Hyukjae was always been his rock, the sensible one when he was consumed by his fears and emotions. He really had no idea what to say to Hyukjae who continued to sob on his chest. It seemed like every word he said to comfort his Omega ended up making Hyukjae cried harder. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Donghae lifted Hyukjae’s face, meeting their eyes and he kissed Hyukjae’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”, he parted Hyukjae’s bangs, “Whatever happens, I love you”.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae continued to kiss Hyukjae’s eyelids, cheeks, and finally, his plump lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae responded to Donghae’s slow kiss, he opened his mouth as Donghae deepened their kiss. When their kiss ended, Donghae didn’t give Hyukjae a chance to cry again, he began to trail more kisses and small bites on Hyukjae’s snow white neck, teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hae …” Hyukjae moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Never forget, whatever happens I love you”, Donghae said, before kissing his wife again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae let out a sigh as Donghae pulled his lower lip with his teeth, they looked into each other’s eyes. In the dim lighting of their wardrobe, Donghae could see that Hyukjae’s eyes were still wet from his tears.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything, Donghae pulled Hyukjae up and carried the older man, bridal style, to their bed. He placed Hyukjae on their bed and resumed kissing his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, their kisses turned more heated, Donghae’s hands unbuttoned Hyukjae’s shirt, it was a bit tricky at first, Hyukjae’s choice of fashion was always too complicated for Donghae to take off, Donghae sighed in relief when he finally managed to get the buttons undone. Lowering the material off his shoulders. Donghae trailed more kisses on Hyukjae’s shoulders and chest, pushing him to lie on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae had to struggle with Hyukjae’s pants, the Omega was wearing a pair of skinny jeans. Hyukjae helped him to get it off and soon the material was on their bedroom floor, followed by Hyukjae’s boxer.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnggh …” Hyukjae moaned sensually as Donghae’s lips captured his nipple. Donghae played with the nub, licking and gently biting at the nub, causing Hyukjae to arch his back and let out another moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh … Hae …” </p><p> </p><p>Donghae gave the same treatment to Hyukjae’s other nipple, his fingers teased Hyukjae’s smooth expanse of skin he always loved.  Hyukjae’s hands caressing Donghae’s strong back, encouraging his Alpha to keep going. </p><p> </p><p>“Hae … ah!” Hyukjae’s hip moved upright as Donghae’s fingers found his entrance, it was beginning to slick as he became aroused, but the slick produced by a male Omega outside their Heat was not enough for anal penetration.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s hand found the lube they kept on the side table and handed it to Donghae, who smiled and uncapped the tube.</p><p> </p><p>When Donghae’s finger entered Hyukjae’s tight opening, the older man arched his back to guide his husband to enter him more. Hyukjae was always smooth all over, his inside was velvety and warm, pulling Donghae deeper into him.</p><p> </p><p>As Donghae introduced his third finger into Hyukjae, he realized that Hyukjae was getting more aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough Hae”, Hyukjae pushed his husband, he pulled Donghae’s shirt, trying to undress the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was thankful today he wore a pair of simple Tempus t-shirt and shorts, he stripped himself in no time. As soon as he was completely naked, Donghae pressed his body against his wife’s. They both sighed as their naked skin was in contact against each other. </p><p> </p><p>They kissed and touched, exploring each other with hands and mouth. Hyukjae arranged himself, spreading his legs and pulled his husband closer with his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me in baby”, Donghae positioned his manhood on Hyukjae’s opening.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae pushed into Hyukjae in one practiced push, they’d done this for countless times. Taking Hyukjae’s face in his sight, Donghae swore he could never get tired of his Omega. Hyukjae’s eyes were half closed, his sweet mouth let out a low moan and his legs tightened around Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s hip moved to follow Donghae’s rhythm, his fingers entwined on Donghae’s recently cut hair, gasps and moans escaped his plump lips every time Donghae pressed against the sensitive nub inside Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby … I’m close … hhngg …” Donghae bit into Hyukjae’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>His answer was Hyukjae’s legs trapping his body impossibly closer and arched his back. His fingers squeezed Donghae’s back.</p><p> </p><p>They came together, Hyukjae’s member spilled semen between their bodies as his channel gripped Donghae’s hard organ inside him, causing Donghae to explode and released his hot seed inside his wife’s rectum.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned from their orgasm, Donghae gently kissed his wife’s face, wiping the sweat from Hyukjae’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever think like that again”, he told Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They waited until Donghae’s knot subsided and by the time he disengaged himself from Hyukjae, Donghae found out that his wife was half asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Donghae pulled the blanket over Hyukjae’s body and put on his clothes. He planned to cancel the reservation and ordered some food to celebrate their anniversary instead. When he checked his phone, he saw a message from Hyukjae’s mom, wishing them a happy anniversary and asked when she was going to get grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae exited the bedroom and dialed his mother in law’s number.</p><p> </p><p>He thanked her for the congratulations, “… and I have something I need to tell you and Abeoji”.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it dear?” Hyukjae’s mother sounded concerned at Donghae’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t pressure Hyukjae too much on getting pregnant … He had an emotional break down earlier because he’s been very stressed, we are trying hard to give you grand children but it’s just not happening yet … You know how he is, despite his tough exterior he cares about what his family thinks the most”.</p><p> </p><p>“Aigo … We’re really sorry Donghae … we have no idea how it is for him”, Hyukjae’s mother was genuinely surprised at the information, “We’ll do our best not to pressure him, I will call him tomorrow and tell him not to worry … we are really sorry Donghae …”</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to his mother in law, Donghae ordered some food for both of them. He took some water and went back to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He found his wife sitting on their bed, looking down on his open palms, thinking. The yellow light from their bedside lamp casted a beautiful glow on Hyukjae’s pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyukkie?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae looked up to find his husband joining him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae cuddled into Donghae’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“My contract with MBC is going to finish in 2 months … I want to stop working”, he let Donghae held his hand, “And that dance project I’ve been working on … I’ll ask Shindong Hyung to take over …”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae wanted to argue, those were Hyukjae’s passion, his dream, he’d been working so hard for the recognitions. And now he wanted to stop doing the things he loved the most?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll have better chance conceiving without the stress”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyukjae … Chagi … it’s your work, your passion …” Donghae wanted to protest. It didn’t sound fair for Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always dreamed of having kids of your own”, Hyukjae cut his husband, “Please … I want to give you this”.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s temple. How did he deserve this beautiful selfless man to be his Omega? He knew better than to argue his wife, when Hyukjae was determined to do something he wouldn’t listen to what other people say.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to work harder to support both of us and our future children”, Donghae smiled, he brought Hyukjae’s palm closer to his face and kissed it, “Happy anniversary baby”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End Notes: <br/>Happy Sunday everybody! <br/>1 year! And still no baby! Poor Hyukjae is having an emotional break down! I think it’s mostly because this is not something he could control, and he felt really bad because he was upset hearing Leeteuk’s pregnancy news. <br/>How do you like this story? Please share your thoughts! <br/>Stay safe and take care~!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So thinking about me being a pregnant housewife sent you into a Rut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me hard again or I’ll fuck you on the kitchen floor”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright let’s try this again, Donghae-ssi, you did great! Keep the emotions! Mina-ssi, don’t forget what we talked about this morning … Everybody ready? Let’s roll in 3…2..1…”</p><p> </p><p>17 months and still no baby.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae had stopped working, he only did several jobs as guest MC once in a while. Most of the days he’d be home, cooking and cleaning up. He went to the gym for yoga or pilates practice twice a week and sometimes he’d visit Leeteuk. </p><p> </p><p>With Hyukjae limiting his public appearance, Donghae decided to start working more in the entertainment industry. One of them needed to keep up with their fans. He was not good at MC-ing and performing on stage by himself feels strange, so he decided to take part in a drama.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae’s character was a policeman with a pregnant wife. Today they were shooting the scene where Donghae’s character interacted with his wife before he went to work, investigating a murder.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was beautiful, she had lovely personality and very professional. But something came right into Donghae’s mind and suddenly, it was Hyukjae who was standing there in the middle of the set.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hyukjae who wore an apron and light pink maternity clothes, visible bump on his stomach. His wife was the one who put down the bowl on the kitchen counter and turning to him, hand on his stomach to support his bump, smiling sweetly and reaching out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“… Donghae-ssi? Donghae-ssi? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae was gone, he was back on the set with everybody looking at him with concern. How long had he been spacing out?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I lost my concentration, can we start over again?” Donghae said regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, are you ready? Let’s start again, everybody on position … 3…2…1!”</p><p> </p><p>The shooting went well, although Donghae had trouble concentrating. He could not shake the thought of Hyukjae from his mind. 2 hours later, when the shooting was done, Donghae quickly excused himself and went back home.</p><p> </p><p>He found Hyukjae bending on the kitchen counter, looking for something. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah … you’re back early”, Hyukjae straightened up, he wore the pink frilly apron Kyuhyun gave him a couple of days a go, it was nothing inappropriate, just girly and sweet. But it sent a completely wrong message to Donghae’s brain.</p><p> </p><p>“I … I think my rut is coming”, Donghae replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae’s eyes widened, he just finished his heat three days a go and normally Donghae’s rut wouldn’t be anytime near. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna go to the bedroom?” Hyukjae asked his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking to do it here”, Donghae started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Mwo?” Hyukjae was surprised at the strange request.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you … keep the apron?”</p><p> </p><p>It took exactly 5 seconds for Hyukjae to wonder what the hell his husband was thinking before he gave up and said, “Give me a minute”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae went to their bedroom, leaving Donghae in the kitchen with his growing arousal. The rut was getting closer now that he could smell his Omega and his inner beast growled in preparation to pounce on Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae began stripping his shirt on the kitchen, he’d gone topless in front of hundreds of crazy fangirls so what with stripping in his own kitchen? He unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper, this would do for now …</p><p> </p><p>When Hyukjae came out of their bedroom, he was naked apart from the pink frilly apron. He brought lube in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lately Hyukjae had been staying at home more, he insisted that they eat healthy organic food instead of greasy and spicy takeaway. He even learned how to cook from his mom. His normally tight body was softer, his cheeks chubby, his skin seemed to be glowing even without his usual skin care products.</p><p> </p><p>The pink apron wrapped Hyukjae’s body in the most sinful way. The straps were loose against Hyukjae’s shoulders, the top part of the apron was low, it showed Hyukjae’s chest and threatened to expose his nipples, the length of the apron stopped on Hyukjae’s thigh, giving a good view of Hyukjae’s smooth legs.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” he gave Donghae a sexy smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae pulled his wife and kissed his plump limps without giving him any verbal answer. His hands traveled on the older man’s naked back, feeling the firm muscles and lower, he gave Hyukjae’s tight ass a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae suckled on Donghae’s tongue, allowing his alpha to take control. Donghae loved the way Hyukjae sighed as he trailed kisses and bites on his wife’s neck, his palms mapping all over Hyukjae’s smooth skin. When they reached the apron, Donghae slipped his hands into the frilly material, he found Hyukjae’s chest and played with Hyukjae’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghae … Hmmm … “ Hyukjae moaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Donghae for another kiss, in the same time lining his body against his husband’s, he was not fully hard, but Donghae’s member had formed a full arousal. Hyukjae began to move his sinful hip against Donghae’s, dry humping his husband with only the apron between them.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed Donghae to lean against their fridge, he ended their kiss with a naughty bite on Donghae’s lower lip. Donghae was too aroused to think when he saw Hyukjae lowered himself to kneel.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae claimed that was not good at giving blow job but as his only judge, Donghae couldn’t agree with that. To Donghae, his Omega was the best on whatever he did. Donghae let out a low moan as Hyukjae gave some experimental licks to his member, his moan turned fully blown as Hyukjae began to flick his sensual tongue up to the head of Donghae’s hard organ. When Donghae opened his eyes, what he saw was the sight he would never get tired seeing for as long as he lives.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae kept his eyes locked on Donghae’s, his cheeks were blushing, the straps of the apron fell from his shoulders and his cute nipples peeking from the top of the apron. He took Donghae’s member into his mouth and began sucking. His mouth hot around Donghae’s sensitive organ, Donghae had to brace himself not to grab his Omega’s head and forced himself on Hyukjae. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Donghae to reach his orgasm, Hyukjae’s sweet mouth did that to him, he always turned Donghae into an inexperienced high school boy.</p><p> </p><p>His first orgasm didn’t quench his thirst at all, he didn’t get to knot so his arousal would return in no time. His Rut had unfolded full force, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself after this.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his wife from the floor, Donghae placed Hyukjae on the corner kitchen counter, he gave Hyukjae a quick kiss on his swollen lips and pushed his Omega against the wall. He took the lube and spread Hyukjae’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae was hard now, his opening pink and glistening with his juice, but that was not enough. When Donghae circled his lubed finger against Hyukjae’s puckering opening, his wife raised his hip to give Donghae a better access. Hyukjae’s tight hole quickly welcomed Donghae’s finger, the familiar warmth tried to engulf Donghae’s finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Hae, more … hurry”, Hyukjae moaned impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae added the second finger, scissoring, trying to loosen up his wife. Hyukjae let out encouraging gasps, relaxing his muscles, preparing himself for what to come. His arousal was back although he just came a while a go, Hyukjae was always his perfect elixir.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough Hae”, Hyukjae pushed Donghae’s hand from his bottom.</p><p> </p><p>His husband’s answer was only a smirk, Donghae didn’t wait for more, he didn’t even lube his organ, nothing else mattered at the moment, he had to knot his Omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Uughh …” Hyukjae’s body arched up as Donghae’s member pierced him all the way through in one hard push. The lack of lube gave him a slight burn and Donghae was not exactly small. Hyukjae was barely taking a breath when Donghae pushed even deeper into him.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait …” Hyukjae’s voice was completely unheard, Donghae already pound roughly into him. </p><p> </p><p>Donghae’s mouth sucked his neck roughly, eager to leave his marks on Hyukjae’s skin, his hands gripped Hyukjae’s hip as if Hyukjae would slip away if he let go. Hyukjae let out a moan when Donghae hit his special spot, Donghae took the cue and hit the same spot again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnngggh …! Hngg … So good … Hae …”</p><p> </p><p>With the force of Donghae’s pounding, Hyukjae’s head hit the wall behind him repeatedly, but he was too lost in their passion to notice. In the middle of their passionate sex, Donghae ripped the upper part of Hyukjae’s apron for better access to Hyukjae’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>A male Omega will develop breasts during pregnancy to nurse the baby, they were mostly smaller than a woman’s and after the nursing period the male Omega’s body would return to normal until the next pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae could imagine Hyukjae’s body changing during his pregnancy, his chest would be swollen with milk, his nipples sensitive and reddened. Hyukjae would be a perfect mother. Donghae suckled on Hyukjae’s nipple greedily, making his wife groan.</p><p> </p><p>Imagining his Hyukjae pregnant and plump with his baby, Donghae couldn’t contain himself anymore and shot his orgasm deep into Hyukjae. He kept fucking Hyukjae with his knot, sending Hyukjae into his own orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>As they were catching their breath, with Donghae’s body slumped on top of Hyukjae’s tired one. Despite the uncomfortable position, Hyukjae didn’t complain, he pushed his husband’s hair from the sweaty forehead lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What brought up your rut?” he asked as they were waiting for Donghae’s knot to deflate.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh”, Donghae hid his face on Hyukjae’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t”.</p><p> </p><p>“During shooting today I imagined you instead of Mina on the set”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae grinned at the answer, he knew about Donghae’s drama, he helped his husband reading the script and took Mina’s part.</p><p> </p><p>“So thinking about me being a pregnant housewife sent you into a Rut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me hard again or I’ll fuck you on the kitchen floor”.</p><p> </p><p>The threat was enough to make Hyukjae shut his mouth. Sex on their kitchen floor was highly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you propose we spend your Rut today?” Hyukjae could feel Donghae’s knot was subsiding inside him. He reached to his back and undid the apron, he pushed his husband, signaling Donghae to untangle their connected bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“How about …” Donghae’s eyes watched Hyukjae getting rid of the apron, leaving his body completely naked, purple marks began to form on Hyukjae’s skin, “Let’s take this to the bedroom and you can ride my knot … see if I can make you pregnant that way”.</p><p> </p><p>And that was exactly what they did.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyukjae fell asleep that night, Donghae’s knot was still inside him and in the morning he woke up with Donghae fucking him. The Rut lasted for another 12 hours, usually Hyukjae could handle Donghae’s rut but this time he gave up and let Donghae did whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the afternoon when Hyukjae finally opened his eyes. He was sore and sticky, but the smell of Rut was no longer in their room.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was still asleep next to him, half of Donghae’s bulky body covering Hyukjae’s, making him unable to move. Not that he could, Hyukjae knew he would have trouble walking for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>He watched his Alpha’s sleeping face. How much he loves this man … </p><p> </p><p>Combing Donghae’s black hair with his fingers, Hyukjae thought, let me give you what you’ve always wanted … </p><p> </p><p>But of course it was not that easy. </p><p> </p><p>Six hours later, Hyukjae threw the third test kit to the bin. He limped back to their bed, unconsciously pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it?” Donghae asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just have to try again next time”, Donghae smiled, “And maybe ask Kyuhyun where he got that apron”.<br/>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time Donghae is having his rut, Hyukjae was not too aroused at the beginning (Hae is hornier than him in this story) but he encouraged Donghae to fuck him by acting sexy (which I’m sure he’s very good at, look where we are now!) He wanted to take care of Donghae in his rut, like Donghae took care of him when he’s writhing and crying when he was on his heat. I think Hyukjae would do that, although he’s the Omega, he’d still take care of Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>One more chapter yorobun! Hyukjae had done everything he could to get pregnant, he’d stopped working, living a stress free life and even giving up his favorite food! Is there anything that he missed? Looks like the stork takes some time before visiting HaeHyuk couple! If you have any ideas or suggestions, I’m open for them!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mmmh … so big Hae … you’re filling me up so good …” Hyukjae could feel Donghae’s member opening him up, Donghae always made sure that Hyukjae was properly lubed and even put extra lube whenever they fucked, but Hyukjae secretly enjoyed the burn when Donghae entered him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… in some couples the stork is late but in my case it seems like my stork got lost in the sea”, Hyukjae commented.</p><p> </p><p>- Laughter -</p><p> </p><p>“Some couples take longer time than others, Hyukjae-ssi, and not to mention Omega males are harder to conceive than most Beta females … The average Omega Male gets pregnant at the age 35 in South Korea”, the guest star explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like your stork got lots in the East Sea, Hyuk”, Heechul teased.</p><p> </p><p>Leeteuk gave birth to the first Super Junior baby in Spring, him and Kangin were the proud parents of a baby boy. Not long after their second wedding anniversary, Heechul and his Beta wife, Momo, announced that they were expecting their first baby.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was worried that Hyukjae wouldn’t take the news well, they were the first members of Super Junior who got married and they’d been trying for a baby the longest. But the Omega smiled and congratulated both of their Hyung with no hard feelings.</p><p> </p><p>True to Hyukjae’s words, he quitted all jobs and stayed at home, living a stress free life, eating organic food, he even used organic cleaning products for their apartment. But after 15 years of working hard as an idol, the idle lifestyle was slowly driving him insane. Donghae realized his wife was getting depressed, being home all day, cleaning and cooking, while Donghae went out to work on new songs or shooting a new drama. </p><p> </p><p>So on their second year anniversary, Donghae begged Hyukjae to go back to work. He knew his Omega was slowly getting more and more unhappy and his thoughts were getting heavier while he was home alone waiting for Donghae to come home from work.</p><p> </p><p>26 months and still no baby, Hyukjae finally decided to so some dance projects and took 2 MC jobs. Kwanghee was excited to have Hyukjae back on Weekly Idol and Heechul asked Hyukjae to join his new talk show. Of course Donghae insisted that Hyukjae had less working hours now that he was a married Omega.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae threw away the healthy organic food and cleaning products, they ordered pizza and junk food for the rest of the week. Kyuhyun visited that week with his stacks of alcohol, celebrating Hyukjae’s return to the normal world. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you watching?” Hyukjae sat on the sofa next to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Your talk show … You did good, it was entertaining and educational”, Donghae held his wife closer, the show was finished and now the TV was playing another show.</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda miss watching your dramas”, Hyukjae confessed, laying his head on his husband’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t really enjoy acting”, Donghae replied.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae only did two dramas before taking another long hiatus from acting. Nowadays he composed songs for SM artists and managing TEMPUS and Haru. Since Hyukjae was back on public eye, the only place Donghae’s fans could see him was on his social media.</p><p> </p><p>The TV was on but none of them was actually paying attention. Donghae made patterns on Hyukjae’s inner thigh with his finger, while Hyukjae cuddled Donghae’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“When we first met, I knew we’d be together although I didn’t think we’d be married like this one day”, Donghae started.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that I was an Omega by then, but I knew I want to be with you … although I thought I’d be the dominant one in this relationship”, Hyukjae grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always dominate me, honey”, Donghae stole a kiss from his wife.</p><p> </p><p>The TV was left abandoned as the couple began kissing and fondling on the sofa. Donghae allowed his wife dominated the kiss and pushing him to lie on the large grey sofa. When they first got together, they were two awkward and shy teenagers. Hyukjae had girlfriends before, and so did Donghae, but they were just high school puppy love. When they were together, both of them felt strong pull against each other, no matter how hard they tried to avoid it, they couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae knew he was an Alpha since the beginning of their relationship, he hadn’t presented but he was tested in high school. Hyukjae didn’t know about his secondary gender, his test result did not show his secondary gender. Hyukjae was content with the thought that he was a beta. But then a couple of weeks after his 21st birthday, Hyukjae experienced his first heat. They were living in a dorm with the other members by then, Leeteuk who had presented earlier, helped Hyukjae with his heat and shooed Donghae away from the Omega. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that Hyukjae was an Omega triggered Donghae’s alpha, he had his Rut almost in the same time as Hyukjae’s heat. </p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae straddled his husband’s body, he pulled away from Donghae’s lips, smiling at the sight. Donghae was unlike any Alpha he knew, Kangin was a typical Alpha, ruthless, stubborn and dominating. But Donghae was caring and sensitive, Donghae didn’t mind admitting his Omega to be smarter or faster than him, he let Hyukjae takes the lead when it was necessary, there were many times he listened to Hyukjae instead of making Hyukjae followed his order. Their relationship was different than the traditional Alpha-Omega couple, they were a team, who supported one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to dominate me”, Donghae touched his wife’s face, Hyukjae hadn’t done anything except caressing his face and smiling sweetly since their kiss ended.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking”, Hyukjae sighed, “You’re so beautiful …”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as beautiful as you, Yeobo”, Donghae replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae divested his husband from his t-shirt, Donghae spent more time in the gym lately, he always preferred healthy food, unlike Hyukjae, resulting in his defined muscles. Hyukjae loved his husband’s body, even when Donghae was a skinny teenager who looked younger than his real age, he always found Donghae handsome.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again, Hyukjae traced his fingers all over Donghae’s body, feeling the warm tanned skin, so much different than his own pale skin. He loved watching the different tone of their skin when they were against each other, he loved the feeling of Donghae’s body on top of him or underneath him, he just simply loved this Alpha so much.</p><p> </p><p>He licked a path on Donghae’s neck, they’d marked each other’s neck with mating bites, usually only Alpha marks the Omega, but Donghae offered his neck to his Omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Show them that I’m yours”, he said, “Just like I show the world that you’re mine”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae continued to trail butterfly kisses on Donghae’s shoulder and chest, the younger man tangled his fingers on Hyukjae’s black hair, enjoying the soft strands. He raised his hip to give Hyukjae better access to remove his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae let out a groan as Hyukjae’s warm tongue teased his half formed arousal, unlike Hyukjae, his body was less sensitive, Donghae needed more than this to get fully aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“Get naked babe”, Donghae told the older man, “I wanna see you”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae pouted, “So impatient”, but he did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae was the king of tease, although he was only wearing a simple loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, he could make a complete strip show with what he had. He slowly pulled his shirt, exposing his body inch by inch to Donghae’s eyes, still straddling Donghae’s body, he began to move his hip sensually, causing delicious frictions against Donghae’s hardening organ. He then played with the waistband of his pants, forget the fact that Hyukjae was only wearing a completely harmless and unsexy pair of track pants that most people only wear to sleep, he made it seemed like a stripper’s prop.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae reached to get something between the cushions, it took a while since they used it but he quickly found the tube of lube. He handed it to Hyukjae.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae smirked naughtily, “Do you want me to prep you? Or is it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>When Hyukjae said that his Alpha was unlike any other Alpha, he wasn’t exaggerating. Donghae had let him top several times during their relationship. The Omega in Hyukjae did not like that, but the experience was priceless. Hyukjae knew his Alpha would give him the world, just like he would do the same for Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what you like babe”, Donghae answered.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae was still smirking when he squeezed some lube on his fingers and reached to his back, preparing himself. Donghae watched Hyukjae’s face frowned in concentration, he could only imagine what Hyukjae’s fingers were doing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm … I’m so wet Hae … I don’t think I need much preparing”, Hyukjae moaned, moving his hip sinfully, he brought Donghae’s hand to rest on his hip, “Can I put it in Hae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it Hyuk”, Donghae was all but grunting.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae reached to held Donghae’s arousal, his fingers teased Donghae’s balls on the process, slowly, he lowered himself on Donghae’s organ.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh … so big Hae … you’re filling me up so good …” Hyukjae could feel Donghae’s member opening him up, Donghae always made sure that Hyukjae was properly lubed and even put extra lube whenever they fucked, but Hyukjae secretly enjoyed the burn when Donghae entered him. </p><p> </p><p>Donghae’s inner alpha growled and rebelled, Hyukjae’s inner warmth enveloping his needy member slowly, as his sexy Omega wouldn’t stop fueling his desire with dirty words and moans. Donghae clung to the last strands of his self-control as Hyukjae began to touch his own body sensually, starting from his rosy lips, down to the pale neck, plucking his own nipples and finally Hyukjae played with his arousal, masturbating himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good inside me … Hae … Hhhng …” Hyukjae panted.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was damn sexy but Donghae needed more than this. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Donghae pulled Hyukjae and switched their position without even disengaging themselves. Hyukjae blinked as he found himself underneath his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how we do it, baby”, it was Donghae’s turn to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He gave several experimental thrusts and grinned when Hyukjae gave out an unmanly squeak, he had found his Omega’s pleasure point.</p><p> </p><p>“Aahh! Hae! Fuck!” Hyukjae’s body writhed deliciously as Donghae assaulted the sensitive nub inside him and in the same time rubbed his weeping arousal, “Too fast … ah … Ah … Hae … I’m going to … Uuuhng … S-stop … “</p><p> </p><p>“Just come babe”, Donghae whispered on Hyukjae’s ear, licking the shell.</p><p> </p><p>The effect of his Alpha’s encouragement sent Hyukjae to his orgasm, his toes curled and his body convulsed, his insides massaged Donghae’s member while he cum hard between their bodies. Donghae wouldn’t stop playing with Hyukjae’s member, he kept fucking his wife throughout Hyukjae’s orgasm until Hyukjae groaned in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnn … Ngh … No more Hae …” Hyukjae protested.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae ignored Hyukjae’s pleas, he continued assaulting Hyukjae’s body, chasing his own release. As he was getting closer to his release, Donghae grabbed Hyukjae’s face and kissed him hard, the older man responded weakly. </p><p> </p><p>And Donghae reached his bliss. He spilled his seed deep inside his Omega, his knot locked them together, caught in Hyukjae’s rim.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae gave a playful smack on his Alpha’s head. Donghae grinned at the gesture, he kissed Hyukjae’s face in return.</p><p> </p><p>It took longer time for Donghae’s knot to deflated, he pulled away from Hyukjae and asked, “Round two in the bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even walk”, Hyukjae replied, “You were too rough”.</p><p> </p><p>“Mian chagi”, Donghae gathered their clothes from the floor, “Let me prepare the bath”.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they were both soaking on their large bath tub. Hyukjae leaned against Donghae’s broad chest, enjoying the warm water and occasionally splashing strawberry scented bubbles around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I bought a pack of test kits today” Donghae said, caressing Hyukjae’s wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae had completely forgot about the test kit, since he’d gone back to work, he hadn’t checked himself regularly. He frowned, trying to remember when the last time he checked himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t checked since last month”, Hyukjae said, “I’ll check tomorrow morning, I’m too tired today”.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae kissed his wife’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hae”, Hyukjae turned to meet his husband’s face, “What if … what if I can’t give you a baby?” he suddenly asked seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae shrugged, “We can always adopt, right? Or maybe we can kidnap some kids”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae sighed, trust his husband to answer his insecurity.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have work tomorrow?” Donghae changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I have three days off, we’re done shooting”, Hyukjae replied, “Do you have to do something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me to Haru tomorrow, I have to talk to Hyung about our coffee supplies, then we can do youtube live … say hi to EunHae fans”.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae nodded, “Alright”.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Hyukjae woke up earlier than his husband. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then he remembered about the pregnancy test kit Donghae bought.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and decided to give it a try.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in shock when he saw the first result.</p><p> </p><p>He took another stick and tried again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae couldn’t believe his eyes!</p><p> </p><p>Donghae was still half asleep when Hyukjae woke him up. His eyes were still adjusting, he found his wife looking frantic at something, but instead of explaining, Hyukjae dropped five test kits on him. Blinking, Donghae checked the little sticks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuk …” he started, all of them had two blue lines, he scratched his head, “Hyuk … is this what I think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae nodded giddily, waiting for his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Two seconds later, Hyukjae was tackled into their bed by a super excited Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>“Gomawo Hyuk! Gomawo!” Donghae couldn’t stop kissing Hyukjae’s face, who was laughing, “Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hae …” Hyukjae took his husband’s face in his palms, his eyes were wet.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have a baby!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyukjae nodded, tears began to fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry Yeobo”, Donghae said, but he too, was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Donghae … and I love you already little fishy”, Hyukjae placed Donghae’s hand on his flat stomach.<br/>THE END</p><p> </p><p>Finally! They’re going to have a baby soon! Mister stork is coming!!! Do you enjoy this story? I really had fun writing this, as it’s my first ABO story and I love writing about their marriage life! I’m thinking about writing a sequel about Hyuk’s pregnancy and their little family but I’m still brewing some ideas … Thank you for every single one of you who subscribe, vote, and commenting this story. I really appreciate it!</p><p> </p><p>Well, about this chapter … I think Donghae prefers healthy food than junk food, between the two of them, Hyukjae is the one who likes junk food (am I right?) but Donghae ate all those greasy and spicy food all week long to celebrate with Hyukjae … Or perhaps he got tired of eating home made healthy food everyday for a year! (I doubt that Hyuk is a good cook … Sorry Hyukjae but I can’t help it!)</p><p> </p><p>I know that both Hae and Hyuk are crybabies, so it only make sense that both of them cry at the realization that Hyukkie is pregnant! </p><p> </p><p>So … See you on another story! Take care~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>